


A First Time

by GreenOnyx



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Strap-On, Who is a very good girl, light shame kink, vera likes to be bossed around, which is good for Joan, which is good for vera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Pre-quel to An Evening Scene.
Relationships: Freakytits, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	A First Time

Waiting for Joan to come home was putting Vera in a headspace she wasn’t sure how to navigate. There was a part of her that always felt shaky when she was left waiting. Like somehow it was a prank. Vera’s shift ended a couple of hours earlier than her boss’s today. She had felt so confident, so sure of herself when the governor called Vera to her office only to look up with a softer expression than usual, and offer Vera her house key, and a night in together. Well… offered is too soft a word. It was more like an order. 

“This is the key to my front door. There’s a good restaurant a few blocks north. The menu is on the counter. Order something nice for both of us. I know you don’t share my taste in wine, so, bring a bottle of something you like. Plan to spend the night.” 

Her tone was so matter of fact. Vera knew, from the few dinners they’d had together (the most recent of which had ended with increasingly passionate kisses) that Joan would back off if Vera gave her the slightest indication of needing her to. But the assumption that Vera would be waiting for her, waiting and willing, the assumption over the offer of a choice was incredibly arousing. 

But now, alone in Joan’s house, all dolled up, waiting with wine and food… that shaky part of Vera’s mind was growing louder and louder. It’s a prank. A cruel joke. _She’ll take one look at you and laugh. You misunderstood her. This isn’t what she wanted. You’re an idiot, just go home._

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the key in the lock. Joan’s eyes landed on Vera as soon as she was through the door and the smile that spread across her face was radiant. As she crossed the room, unbuttoning her uniform’s blazer she said 

“You look lovely”

“Thank you” Vera smiled, feeling intensely relieved, a little silly, and a little shy “ I didn’t know what you liked so I-“

“I’m sure it’s fine” Joan cut her off, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. And then Vera was being kissed. Height difference aside, being kissed by Joan always felt so natural, like it gave Vera’s brain permission to stop whirring. A hand on her chin guided her to let Joan kiss her on the neck. Vera felt the heat beginning to spread between her legs. The familiar ache that she used to try not to have. 

“Take your hair down” Vera breathed. She heard the demand as if it had come from someone else’s lips. It sounded more commanding than she felt. Joan looked at her (with that smug smile that always made Vera feel a little weak in the knees) while she took her hair down and shook it out. Vera let her body take the lead and her hands reached for Joan’s jacket and pulled it off her, tossing it to the side. One hand went to the back of Joan’s neck and pulled her down into another kiss. 

The first time they’d kissed was almost a month ago now. Joan had made the first move, and Vera had nearly pushed her away. Not because she hadn’t wanted Joan to kiss her, but because It was an instinctual defense against potential embarrassment. But her mind had righted itself in time; realized that this intimidating, powerful woman wouldn’t be kissing her if she didn’t want to. The first girl Vera had a crush on was tall too, tall and strong. She seemed to have a type. Her mother had made fun of her when she’d found out. Told her if she was going to fancy big manly dykes, she might as well get herself a boyfriend. But this wasn’t at all like being with a man. Joan’s overt femininity was one of the things that Vera found most attractive about her. She was commanding, she was stern, she was unwavering. In short, she was so many things that women are told they’re not supposed to be, or they’re inherently not built for, but Joan was all those things and she was unapologetically feminine all the while. 

Joan’s hand cupped Vera’s ass and stroked it appreciatively. Then she whispered in Vera’s ear 

“I find I’m not interested in dinner at all”

“No” Vera agreed “Where’s your bedroom?”

Upstairs in Joan’s hotel tidy room, the floor was quickly becoming littered with clothes. Both of them down to their underwear, Vera unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. Joan’s face was alight with desire. When Vera began to remove her panties, Joan grabbed her hands

“Stop” she commanded “I want to do that. But not just yet.”

“What do you want me to do?” Vera breathed 

“Lie down. Make yourself comfortable. I’ve got plans for you.”

Vera settled herself in the center of the bed. Joan straddled her knee, but didn’t sit. She ran her hands up her own body, massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples through the fabric, eyes hungrily raking over Vera’s body. Vera sighed with longing and let her hand wander between her own legs. She began to rub through the damp fabric while she watched Joan watch her. 

“Dirty girl” Joan snarled in a voice so convincingly cross that Vera jerked her hand away and began to apologize. Joan bent over her and grabbed her by the wrist. She looked ferocious and beautiful. She put Vera’s hand back where Vera had just moved it from and said in a sensual, cruel voice

“You’ll rub this desperate little cunt of yours until I tell you to stop” 

Vera moaned aloud and obeyed enthusiastically. She didn’t know how Joan seemed to know just what she liked without her having to say anything. Was it obvious? Did something about her betray her desire to take orders like this? Was it just a lucky guess? She didn’t ask. She only obeyed. 

“Yes, Governor”

“There’s a good girl”

Joan kissed Vera’s parted lips, kissed hungrily. Vera moaned into the kiss and slipped her hand beneath the fabric covering her center. 

“Please” she muttered between kisses 

Joan took Vera by the chin and demanded “Please what?”

“Please undress” Vera asked with wide, innocent, pleading eyes.

Joan smirked her arrogant smirk as she straightened up and unclasped her bra. Hands still behind her back, she paused and asked 

“Do you think you deserve to see me naked, Vera? Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes” Vera promised “I’ve been so good”

Joan seems to consider this while she watches Vera’s hand work under her panties. 

“You have, haven’t you” she concedes “You came here, just like I wanted you to” she let go of the clasp, but clutched the cups to her chest “You followed my instructions perfectly. You even made this pretty pussy all wet just for me”. Vera nodded, and sighed, getting desperate. She was so turned on she could hardly bear it. “Good girls get rewards” Joan said as she slowly pulled her bra away from her chest and with one dismissive motion, dropped it on the bed. 

The sight of her, everything from her smug expression, to her perfect posture, to her gorgeous tits made Vera moan again. 

“Will you touch me please” Vera asked, urgency building in her.

“Touch you?” Joan bent forward and pressed her breasts to Vera’s chest and tangled a hand in her hair. As she pulled Vera’s hair she whispered harshly “Why should I touch you? Haven’t I given you enough? Can’t your pathetic, soaking pussy come yet? What a greedy girl you are, begging for more” but she stopped talking. Vera was convulsing and moaning underneath her, coming hard, and Joan watched her with immense satisfaction. 

Joan kissed her as her orgasm began to subside. 

“Such a good girl” she crooned, kissing Vera’s face while Vera beamed and recovered underneath her. 

“That was incredible” Vera praised, looking into Joan’s dark eyes. 

"Was it?" Joan asked coyly "You did all the work. I barely touched you"

"I know" Vera sighed, running her hands up Joan's sides "I still want you to" 

Joan kissed her again, still greedy, still hungry. Then she whispered in Vera's ear, in a voice so low it was almost a growl 

"I want you to fuck me" 

Vera moaned and dug her fingers into Joan's hips 

"Yes" was all she said. She reached between their bodies, longing to feel Joan's wetness. But Joan stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist 

"Not with these dainty little hands, Vera. With something more substantial"

The silicone toy was big, shiny, and pitch black like the leather harness it was fastened into. Joan slipped her panties off while Vera fumbled with the buckles. She'd never worn one of these before. It seemed a straightforward enough concept though. But that didn't stop Vera being nervous. Joan's hand covered hers over the buckle she was adjusting 

"Let me" she said kindly 

"Sorry" Vera covered her face, smiling at her own innocence 

"Is it alright if I like that you've never done it before?" Joan said with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

Vera laughed and bit her lip while she watched Joan adjust the harness and give it a tug to test its security. 

"I suppose that depends on why do you like it" Vera smirked 

"I suppose..." Joan looked thoughtful for a moment "it makes you a little bit more mine"

Vera's stomach flooded with butterflies. Part of her brain was telling her she shouldn't be this easy. Shouldn't melt like this at such antiquated ideas. But she wasn't listening. She was kissing Joan. And Joan was kissing her, and pulling her back onto the bed. 

For the next few moments they were a tangle of limbs. They both knew Vera wouldn't be able to kiss her and fuck her at the same time and neither one seemed to be able to choose to break apart. It was only when Vera put a hand on the bed and accidentally pulled Joan's hair, making her gasp, that they stopped kissing. 

"Oh-I'm sorry!" Vera apologized hastily. But Joan looked at her with a dark, intense gaze. She said 

"Don't be sorry. Fuck me".

The toy slid in easily, but even with how wet Joan was, Vera could feel the resistance of strong muscles stretching around the toy. It was, hands down, the most aroused Vera had ever been.Joan moaned softly and didn't take her eyes off of Vera. Vera began slowly. She wanted to get the hang of the contraption she was wearing. She wanted to be good. She wanted to give Joan nothing but pleasure. 

She caressed the pale shapely thighs, the long lines of Joan's waist, the fullness of Joan's hips, all while moving so slowly and gently with the strap on. 

"Vera" Joan smiled up at her "I'm not going to break"

Vera laughed nervously and apologized. "Here" Joan adjusted their position and instructed Vera to hook her arms under Joan's knees. With her steady new position, Vera got a good rhythm going. A scrunched expression and a moan let Vera know she was getting the hang of it. Joan dropped her head back against mattress and her mouth fell open in silent bliss.

Vera got more comfortable and soon she was leveraging for her weight properly and every thrust elicited a little breathy noise from Joan and pressed the toy against Vera's clit. Joan underneath her, moaning for her, felt so fantastic. Vera felt such a swell of pride, looking at the formidable Governor Ferguson sweating and moaning underneath her. She was chosen. She was special. She was the one who got to be here, making this woman pant with pleasure. The toy was hitting Vera just right. She was going to come again just from this. 

"Oh Joan" she moaned

Joanopened her eyes and looked at Vera lustily. She ran her hands over Vera's chest and neck 

"Fuck me harder, Vera. Fuck me like you mean it" 

Vera grabbed Joan's thighs, really digging in. Joan moaned and grabbed Vera's ass, spurring her on. 

It was slippery. It was sweaty. It was hard work. It was a little bit clumsy. But oh god it was wonderful. It wasn't long before Vera came again. As she shuddered in the throes of passion she heard Joan order her not to stop

"Don't you dare. Don't stop. Don't stop fucking me, Vera, I'm so close."

Vera, ever the good girl, obeyed. It took more strength than she felt she had left after coming like that, but she so wanted Joan to finish. She wanted Joan to come and she wanted to be the one who made her. It didn't take much longer. Joan reached between them to rub her clit. It was less than a minute before she threw her head back and with a moan like a lioness' roar she came hard. 

The two women Lay side by side, glistening with sweat and breathing deeply and contentedly. Joan's hand found Vera's and she interlaced their fingers. 

"You were brilliant"

Vera smiled wide and found herself laughing.

"What?" Joan asked "I'm being entirely genuine"

"I know" Vera collected herself, but she was still smiling like a fool "I'm just really happy"

Joan smiled, brought Vera's hand to her lips and kissedit. 

"I think I rather like making you happy. I must do it more often."

-/-


End file.
